The Spoils
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Ron and Draco race for Hermione's love. Ficlet 7thyearwarning: BZHP sligh slash


**Title: The Spoils (1/1)**

Author: granger2malfoy 

**Pairing:** D/Hr, B/H

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer**: Not mine and not betad.

**A/N:** This is in response to the QO weekly challenge: D/Hr and silk scarf. I was also inspired by by the video for Lohan's video 'First.' Enjoy!

* * *

The sun lay low in the sky behind the pitch where a small group of students stood outside the large arena. Harry was next to Ron, who held his mate's expensive broom against his shoulder. Two Slytherins approached the small group of Gryffindors. Blaise and Draco stopped on the other side of Hermione to separate them from her two best friends. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched the boys give each other threatening looks.

Blaise chuckled as he watched the redhead cracked his knuckles to be intimidating. Hermione shook her head as she took five feet in front of them and stated, "I think this is absolutely idiotic but whatever. You know the rules that you two have decided for rules. Circle the pitch three times and the first one to reach this point first wins."

Draco and Ron stepped to opposite sides of the Head Girl as they mounted their brooms. She removed the white, silk scarf from her neck and raised it above her head. She commented before she lowered the fabric, "Don't go and kill yourselves. Ready. Set. Go!"

With a blur of red and green, both guys were off and already disappeared around the side of the Qudditch pitch. Hermione shook her head as she stated, "Idiots both of them."

Blaise, who had been named Head Boy, approached her and stated, "I am surprised you don't find it kinda of endearing that they are fighting for your attention."

"I agree, Mione," her other best friend stated as he put loving arm around Blaise's waist and kissed his cheek and then blew her a kiss.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Those two were so sickenly in love and the other two were trying to be all macho on her. Of course, the three of them knew which she really cared for but sometimes Ron was really thickheaded. So, he challenged Draco for Hermione's 'reputation.' The two racers passed over their heads and Ron was carrying a few feet lead but she knew that Draco was holding back. The wink he gave her as he passed told her that.

Blaise smiled at the way she blushed from Draco's attention and knew that she kinda liked for fought over like this. But it was her strong female side was trying to say that this was medieval thinking. In the end, he knew that she would be his best mate's girl, probably forever, but this was one way to get Ron off their backs and to allow them a chance.

Hermione shoved her hands into her jean pockets as she watched them pass again and they were tied this time. Around her waist, she wore Ron's Quidditch jacket but the tee shirt she wore was black with a silver dragon on it. Blaise had helped Draco befriend Hermione and Harry after he chose to turn away from the dark-side as his father was still rotting away in Azkaban. Ron had given him hell each step of the way, even though both Slytherins had proven themselves five times over as part of the DA.

Harry grabbed Blaise's hand to move them out of the way as the two were due to come around at any minute. She stood in the same position with her white scarf in her hand as she waited to declare the winner, which she already knew who it was going to be. Then at the moment both boys came into view with Draco in the lead with a determined look on his face. He swiftly passed by her with Ron ten feet behind him.

Ron slowed as he reached her and almost threw the broom but Harry shouted, "Watch it the broom, mate. Look you did well. Draco was just a little faster. No biggy. Let's get you a spot of butterbeer."

The redhead looked over to Hermione, who smiled at him and then placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He loosened his jacket from her hips and then looked into her eyes as he whispered, "I really didn't have a chance, did I?"

Hermione could tell he was not talking about the race but for the place in her heart. She shook her head as replied, "I'm sorry but no not really. You're one of my best friends and that's the way it should be."

He let out a defeated sigh and glanced over her shoulder to Draco, who stood a few feet away from them. "Good race, Malfoy. Take care her."

Blaise, Harry and Ron headed back to the castle to leave Hermione and Draco alone with the sun setting in front of them. He stepped to her side and said, "The choice is still yours, Hermione. Will you be my girl?"

A shiver went over her at his words. A smile crept on her lips and she turned to him as she replied, "Yes. After all, to the victor goes the spoils. Now, shut up and kiss me."

Draco smirked as he pulled her against him as he said, "I love it when you get all bossy."

The End


End file.
